


Love Heals All Wounds

by MorciaForever (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fem!DerekMorgan, Fem!KevinLynch, Fem!ShaneWyeth, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/MorciaForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of S9E12: The Black Queen. Fresh out of her relationship with Technical Analyst Kiva Lynch, Penelope Garcia is at a crossroads.  Penelope wants to admit her attraction to SSA Declynn Morgan. But she also knows how complicated work relationships can be, and isn't sure Declynn feels the same.  Then the BAU is called in to investigate a string of murders with ties to Garcia's hacker past-- and her psychotic, maniacal former girlfriend Shane Wyeth. Can Garcia admit her love for Declynn and give the flirtatious profiler a chance to heal her wounds, or will Shane tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story could also be known as “The Black Queen” Redux. I personally never liked how The Black Queen just threw out the detail we knew about Garcia’s past, given how she gave her resume to Hotch, how she met Morgan, etc. So I am fusing the two the best I can. Morgan is gender swapped. There will also be references to older episodes. Criminal Minds is not mine!

_“Things do not change. We change.” –Henry David Thoreau_

* * *

 

_**FBI Field Office Quantico, Virginia 2004** _

Penelope Garcia’s fingers drummed impatiently on the table as she sat in a holding cell at the FBI’s field office. It didn’t matter to her that she’d been caught. All this would do was add to her cred,. Then again, it wouldn’t do much. Hacker circles revered her, everyone wanted to copy her skills. She sighed softly and toyed with her darkened curls. At long last, after what seemed like forever, a man and a woman, both wearing clean cut suits, stepped into the room. The man leaned in toward her.  
  
“We’ve got you, Ms. Garcia.”, he said. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. If he was attempting to scare her, he was doing a poor job.

“If you say so, Suit.”, she quipped, spitting out the last word as if it were poison on her lips. This was why she hated the government. They were so quick to assume she had done something wrong. She wanted to ask them, but she knew how it worked. She was within her legal rights to remain silent, so she did, as much as she could, while the suit continued.

“We’ve got evidence of your off-site servers and of your hack into the cosmetics company.”, he explained. She bristled, trying not to show it. If she gave them anything, showed any fear at all, she would unravel. But the façade was already beginning to crack.

 _Honesty might be your best policy here, Penelope._ , she reasoned with herself internally. But on the outside she knew she couldn’t do that. Exposing herself could put her entire network at risk and they depended on her. At last, she gave in. Anything would be better than them staring at her with their smug, self-righteous, “I’m-better-than-you-because-I’m-on the-right-side-of-the-law” gapes.

“They test on animals.”, she said simply, her voice cracked.

“Yes, they do. But it’s not illegal. What you’ve done is a felony, and it’s punishable by prison.” Hotchner explained. Prison wouldn’t be fun for her, Penelope knew that. To take her mind off of it, she retorted,

“Well, if you’ve got me, J. Edgar…” The suit looked annoyed. Good. Shame on him for dragging her in and wasting her time. She glanced over at his female companion. She seemed a little too quiet. Penelope took the time to study the other woman. She was still very feminine, but with her strong muscular build. . . . Penelope couldn’t help staring at her. She was very attractive. Still, she needed to stay emotionless. If she kept this up maybe they would let her go.

“It’s Agent Hotchner, and I’m from the behavioral analysis unit. I’m here to offer you an option to prison. You come work for me.” Hotch, as the team leader was affectionately known, slid his card in Penelope’s direction.

 _Does he seriously think I buy this?,_ she thought as she took the card, looking it over with a sniff.

“You’d be our technical analyst.”, he finished.

“So I teach you how to use Google, that sort of thing? That’s fun.” She gave a sardonic half smile. No way in hell was she working for the Feds. Cops and hackers didn’t go together. “You’d help us hunt psychopaths.” Penelope’s face went dark as she whispered menacingly,

“ _I’m_ a psychopath.”

“No, you’re not. In hacker circles, you’re known as the Black Queen, and you are rigorously moral. All of your online attacks reflect a fierce desire to protect those you think are being hurt. If you accept my offer, you can do the same thing for the federal government. I just need a resume to give to human resources. Or we prosecute you.” Hotchner shot these words back at her calmly. Penelope mulled the offer for a moment. Then, to get her mind off things, she turned to the suit's companion.

“Hey Eyebrows. When they do the yearly FBI calendar, is it just 12 months of you?” Dionne Morgan, known as Declynn to her colleagues, hid a smirk at the remark. Declynn knew this woman would say anything to get out of their holding cell. Yet, she also knew that her boss, Agent Aaron Hotchner, the man who was questioning her, had his ways. So she kept her mouth shut and didn’t say a word. She did wonder why he was offering this woman an out. She clearly wasn’t remorseful for what she had done. She’d also likely thought she was helping. Hotch had called her “moral”. Declynn wondered in silence if she would take the offer. Penelope, meanwhile, glanced up at Declynn as she mulled the offer. Working for the FBI would save her, but it would put so many of the people in her hacker circles in danger. What would she do?

 _As tough as you think you are, prison wouldn’t treat you well. Why not put those skills to use? The suit doesn’t seem all that bad. He didn’t have to offer anything, he could’ve just had you thrown in prison. As for the job… well, you’d still be helping people. That’s what you wanted to do. It’s why you became the Black Queen. Maybe this is fate. At least give it a chance._ Penelope sighed. She didn’t have anything with her to give the man. All she had was one of the last remnants of her parents. A gift of pink stationary with flowers, one of the last gifts her adopted mother had given her before they’d cut off contact. Penelope had held onto it, treasured it. It was meant to be used, and it could be her salvation here. She’d gone underground to protect herself from the very situation she was in now. She looked up and stared at the suit and then his companion before she sighed in defeat.

“I don’t usually bring my resume to events I am handcuffed at. But I’ll tell you what: I have some stationery in my purse. I’ll write down some computer stuff I know, and I’ll think about it.” Hotchner smiled. Declynn smiled too. She tossed the woman’s purse onto the table. Garcia rifled through her purse and found what she was looking for, then pulled it out and began furiously scribbling. When she finished, Hotchner took the information, and the two exited the room together. Whoever took things over from there didn’t matter. Declynn forgot all about Garcia and threw herself back into what she was best at, hunting and bringing the psychopaths they profiled and hunted to justice.


	2. Ch 1: It's A Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declynn and Penelope meet again, and a flash forward reveals what happened to Penelope and Kiva Lynch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own plot ideas.

About a year after the incident with the “Black Queen”, the BAU dived into full swing. Hotch and Declynn and their new co-worker, Dr. Spencer Reid, were quick to take on new cases. Declynn had to admit she liked Reid, though he was young and often a little too smart for his own good. She was finally beginning to feel at home with the little team. The only Then, all of a sudden _she_ showed up.  Her hair was swept up into a blonde beehive, with a lime green headband. She seemed to be gathering files, with her black framed glasses slightly slipping from her nose.  Declynn turned to Reid. Their conversation had paused when the other woman appeared.

                “Hey, what’s that new tech girl’s name?” Reid barely glanced up.

                “Uh, Gomez, I think.”, he answered, sounding so confident that Declynn didn’t question the response. She stepped a little closer before speaking.

                “Excuse me, Gomez.”, she spoke, loud enough for the other woman to hear her. No reaction. Without hesitation she tried again.

                “Hey, Baby girl?” That did it. The blonde stood straighter, turned and softly smacked her lips.

                “Baby girl?”  
                “Uh, forgive me, I just didn’t know the real—.”  
                “I’ve been called worse. What can I do for you?” It would take Declynn some time to realize that this was the same woman she’d hunted months before. It also hadn’t even fazed her to know that the nickname had come from another woman. But for now, they had a case to solve.  Garcia’s help on that case was invaluable. As they got to know each other, the relationship became dynamic.

                Case after case, time after time, Declynn and Penelope seemed to connect in ways that no one else on the team could do.   What was going on between them? People were beginning to talk.  Neither woman really cared. After all, it wasn’t like a relationship between them would really work, would it? That was what Penelope questioned one evening as she and J.J. enjoyed a girls evening out.           

                “Penelope, please. If you like Declynn, you have to tell her.”  
                “But Jayj. . .”, the blonde tech analyst wheedled, trying to find an excuse. She was scared.  Telling Declynn how she felt would change everything. Was it worth that risk?

                “Look, Penelope. I know that I’m straight and things were very different for me.”  
                “You had it easier.”, Penelope scoffed. Declynn was a puzzle, and she was hard for Penelope to figure out.

                “Come on. What are you scared of? Surely Declynn’s not the first woman you fell for…”

                “No. No she’s not. You know that. But there’s things even you don’t know.”

                “Does this have anything to do with Kiva?” Penelope blanched. Kiva Lynch was Penelope’s on again off again fling, another technical analyst. Right now, they were off again, and it seemed they would stay that way.  Penelope sighed and swigged her drink.

                “Nope, no way. Kiva and I are friends. Just friends. Last I heard, she met a really nice guy online.” J.J.’s mouth gaped open and her eyes widened. She had no idea that Kiva was bisexual.  

                “Guy? But I thought she wanted to marry you.”

                “Yeah, well. . . guess she decided to try things on the other side of the fence. There’s also something else. . . _someone_ else from my past. . . but I really don’t want to talk about that, so can we change the subject now, please? ” For the first time that night, Jennifer Jaureau was stunned into silence.  At length she found her voice and spoke up.

                “Look, Penelope. I know you. I know how you feel about Declynn and I can tell. You two would be fantastic together. Whatever’s going on, you need to work through it. Then, tell her how you feel. Declynn pretends to be a player, but I think she’s as afraid as you are. One of you has to make the leap.” Penelope shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

                “I was afraid you’d say that.”, she sighed.  After finishing their drinks, both women embraced and left. Penelope had too much on her mind to say a lot. J.J.  was right and she knew it. But the problem of how to say anything bounced around in her head. She and Declynn had harmlessly flirted for a long time. What would happen if they took it further?

                _I do need to talk to her. It’s a start, at least. Come on Penelope. Don’t be so chicken. It’s not like you don’t have a way to call her._ , her conscience screamed.  Little did Penelope know, those plans were about to be turned upside down.


End file.
